


Feel The Ground Trembling

by TheAngryKimchi



Series: Kinky Kimchi [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dacryphilia, Electrical Stimulation, Implied Versatility, Kinktober 2018, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sthenolagnia, Strength Kink, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryKimchi/pseuds/TheAngryKimchi
Summary: Thor’s laugh is a dark sound, a sound that sneaks into Loki’s heart and tugs, fills Loki’s lungs and clogs them up. He has stunned Loki into monosyllable words and Thor delights into it. It’s a dark necessity, to see Loki in such ecstasy he forgets how to use his greatest gift.It’s a triumph only for him.





	Feel The Ground Trembling

There are a lot of things Loki loves about his brother; his kind eyes and positive nature is a couple of them, the evident adoration lacing Thor’s every word spoken to him is another.

Loki loves the peaceful nights where they come together, nights when he drags slowly inside Thor while chuckling breathlessly, stealing kisses and exchanging words of devotion and affection. He loves the delicious torture of Thor’s fingers inside him or his tongue lapping on his hole, dragging him slowly toward completion the way only Thor has the patience to.

He loves the way Thor showers him with affection any way he can. However, what he absolutely adores is Thor’s hidden manipulative side, how Thor can read him like an open book, catch his lying lips and bruise them with kisses until the only thing falling from them is the unabashed truth.

Loki will never have enough of Thor’s profound strength. Those big, well-worked hands loaded with such force they could tear a man in half, touching his skin, demanding his obedience in the prettiest of ways. Calloused digits groping and feeling his flesh, leaving angry red marks on their wake. Dragging him in the only way Thor could ever get the blatant truth out of him.

Thor’s possessiveness is what Loki gets off to. His rampant strength rolling through Loki’s body like the blood in his veins, rising shivers on its wake.

His smiles are nice too, but the feral glint in his half-tilted smirks are a thing to behold. The almost mad shine of his mismatched eyes looking at Loki, as if owning him, is what does it for him. And his muscles; oh, the rippling of his flexing flesh as he shows Loki just how powerful he really is while he holds him up onto his cock, moving him in the pace he sees fit. Making him take it. Using him in the best way possible _._

At moments like these, Loki’s rendered speechless, the only thing his silver tongue is able to form being breathless _ah’s_ and choked-off _oh’s._ Thor’s name falling like a prayer from his gaping lips.

His unstoppable mind shutting up, any and every other thought put to the side for Thor. Thor’s strong hands. Thor’s lips. Thor’s thighs and Thor’s eyes burning their holes inside Loki. Thor’s cock. _Thor. Thor. Thor._

It’s all about Thor and the way he can position him like he would a lifeless doll with the barest of efforts. Loki on his side. Loki against the wall. Loki with arms and legs wrapped around his powerful body with no real leverage while Thor pumps him up and down his massive manhood. Loki with only the back of his shoulders and head touching the floor while his lower body is lifted in the air, speared on Thor’s cock, like he is right now.

His rough hand clutching bruisingly tight one of Loki’s asscheeks, keeping him from moving as his cock drags and pushes inside him, grazing his prostate with every well-aimed thrust, knocking into Loki.

Loki’s limbs are like jello, legs dangling on Thor’s sides and arms thrown over his own head. His fingers and toes are numb, clenching from the sensations, and tomorrow there will be red half-moons on his pale palms, marks to match those left on his body from Thor’s hold.

“So good for me.” Thor murmurs, dragging the nails of his free hand over Loki’s lower abs and Loki keens, arching his back, wanting him in, in, _in,_ until he can feel only Thor surrounding him. Thor rewards him with a hard thrust, making him flutter his eyes in pleasure.

The breath is knocked from his chest, coming out in a grunt and Loki’s eyes are open, glazed and unfocused. Blurring and clearing with every set of tears that well up and run down the sides of his face from the agonizing pleasure.

Thor’s never exceedingly rough with him, never pushing him over or giving anything that’s unwanted, never urging for what Loki cannot give. And Loki can give him everything.

The torturous pull of his cock against Loki’s rim is enough to throw him into delirium.

“Look at you,” he drawls. His voice is almost mocking, cruel in the way it plays with Loki’s senses, making him shiver as if he can feel its caress on his oversensitive body. “So quiet. Where did your lies go, trickster?” Thor chuckles lowly and Loki sobs, because he has stopped moving.

Loki cannot counter him, for he cannot think of anything other than how much he _needs_ Thor to start moving again. His tongue is tied in a knot to match the one in the pit of his stomach.

“ _Thor._ ” Loki breathes and even this one word comes out in a stutter, because there are fingers touching on his stretched hole, feeling the way his tiny entrance has given way to Thor’s monstrous cock.

Thor huffs a laugh, eyes shining with mirth, the scar on his face giving him a cruel shine. His wandering hand grabs one of Loki’s ankles, yanking the leg away from his side and over his shoulder, making Loki shudder from the jostling.

Sharp teeth bite hard on his bony ankle, chasing a groan from Loki’s lips.

“Cry for me.” Thor orders and drives in, impaling Loki so deep he can swear he sees his lower stomach bulging. Loki’s fingers scramble on the floor trying to find leverage, tears run from his eyes.  

Thor chuckles again and holds Loki’s foot flat over his chest, resuming his thrusts in earnest.

Loki’s balls are tight, his stomach a knot waiting to be unraveled, but he cannot come with only Thor’s cock in his ass, no matter the deliciousness of its pull and push.

Loki whines when Thor’s palm stings on his thigh, “That’s it, baby.” And then again; a hand-shaped redness colouring the paleness of his body. At moments like these, Loki’s like a blank canvass, ready for Thor to paint and create ephemeral masterpieces on him.

 “Thor,” he wheezes, “Thor, _please._ ”

Thor’s laugh is a dark sound, a sound that sneaks into Loki’s heart and tugs, fills Loki’s lungs and clogs them up. He has stunned Loki into monosyllable words and Thor delights into it. It’s a dark necessity, to see Loki in such ecstasy he forgets how to use his greatest gift.

It’s a triumph only for him.

Thor rumbles in rapture and leans in, bending his brother in half, still keeping his bottom off the floor, still holding Loki's leg bent and his foot on his chest. His fingers bury into the darkness of his hair, tugging on the silky tresses. Loki’s bleary eyes are crazed, his lips pink and swollen and open. Voiceless.

“Where’s your canny voice gone, Silvertongue?” Thor taunts, but kisses lovingly Loki’s cheek before drawing back on his knees. He takes tight hold of Loki’s hips, stilling his thrusts to pull Loki’s lean body towards him instead. Driving him to take his cock the way both want to; deep and quick.

Loki is a mess. Hair spilled on the marble like dark ink, pale body embellished with red and purple bruises, thin welts from where Thor’s nails have scratched on his sensitive flesh. The skin of his sweaty shoulders catching on the floor, giving him burns that will itch and hurt tomorrow and Loki couldn’t have cared less, because it’s too much. Too much.

_It’s not enough._

Loki whines in salacious need.

The sound coming from Thor is booming, erotic, ricocheting off the walls and wrapping around Loki, alike to his electricity. Loki shivers, watching the white-blue sparks dance over his skin in a haze, mapping his flesh and consuming him whole.

Thor’s undeniable show of strength is akin to one of his big hands engulfing Loki’s cock, for Loki shudders and comes on a choked cry. Spend painting his chest and spurting droplets so far as to reach his chin. Loki trembles, vision going white, body slumping on the floor, held up only by Thor’s flexing arms.

Thor’s smiling when Loki’s sight returns, rolling his hips leisurely for drawn-out moments before pulling out, cock thick and ramrod straight, undeterred and prurient with unleashed desire. He moves Loki’s leg from his chest and in a fluid motion turns Loki around, onto arms and knees.

Loki groans, cock twitching at the effortless handling, hiding his face into his arms when Thor enters him unhurriedly with a hand pushing at the center of Loki’s shoulder-blades.  Loki abides by his demands, for in this moment, Loki’s a doll in his owner’s hands.

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> With this I inaugurate the dawn of a new (quite old) era in my authoring life! \\(^.^)/
> 
> Title taken from [Sound Of The Sirens](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOMsN0FNg2Y) which came up on my playlist right when Loki in the fic _came_. If this isn't a sign I do not know what is.
> 
> I do adore kudos and comments, so hit me up with some if you liked it :3


End file.
